Twilight Sky
by vaporeonxglaceon
Summary: Link and Pipit falls from the home they call Skyloft, after a strange twilight like time came upon them, the whole sky island was burst into chaos, both of them falls after some casualties befalls them, they are now on the surface with no way of getting back home.


Twilight Sky Prologue

Disclaimer: I own nothing but the idea and premise, everything else goes to the original creator.

VxG: Howdy everybody. I have finally gotten off my lazy ass, and finally decided to make this story. I kinda wanted to make a comic out of it, but I have my hands full with other projects. That and I feel like this is better suited for a fanfiction anyway. With that all said and done I welcome you all to my new project: Twilight Sky.

.:VxG:.

The area around them was clouded. Dark mist covering the area. A giant, black, scaly figure with a fire burning at the top of it's head loomed over a smaller one; one who has a big gash across his chest. Bleeding out heavily, the small figure was leaning onto his sword, breathing and panting with a great amount of strain.

His legs where shaking; barely able too keep himself upright.

A blue spirit of sorts was gently floating besides the struggling figure.

"Master, there is a ten percent chance under the current circumstances that you are not going to be able to make it," the spirit said in an almost monotone voice.

The master she was referring to, with a great amount of strain, was able to get off the ground and raise the sword ever so slightly.

"I do not care Fi. As long as there is at least one percent, then there is a possibility that we are going to make it. We have come too far to just give up. Everyone is waiting for us back home. Zelda is counting on us. Groose. Pipit. Karane. Everyone! We can't just give up now!"

The spirit by the name of Fi just lightly nodded her head. The "master" moved to get into a more comfortable position, only for his vision to start to blur. Not in the "everyone is blurring, fainting" kind of blur, but the kind of blur where everything is getting brighter and sounds start to muffle.

His sword is starting to fade from his hands. Fi's voice is dissipating. The dark mist that once surrounded him was slowly turning into a gentle, white, comfortable, light color. The empty space was replaced with green grass and a thick forest. The young man found himself knee deep into a pond. A pond that was mending his wounds. His tattered green tunic and armor was mended. The blood that had once soaked his uniform was gone. His tired and battered body was healed.

"Link"

The young man spun around, surprised by the gentle voice. A voice that knew his name.

The now apparent Link stared in awe at a giant, white beast with yellow golden patterns; a turquoise colored glowing sphere in the middle of its circular antlers.

Link had seen a lot of strange things in his travels, but nothing like this.

"My name is Ordona, and you do not have to be afraid of me. I am merely here to help you."

Link stared at the beast, his mind spinning a mile a minute. Help him? What does he/she, ermn, it want? It said it did not mean to harm, but help. Help with what?

"Do not be afraid, you loved and chosen by the goddesses, you are not meant to die here, but you are needed elsewhere. Now listen carefully young man, for I will only say this once."

Link frowned a bit, but steadied his mind none the less.

When the twilight falls upon the land.

The beasts from the heaven is soon at hand.

When the twilight hour is in the sky.

To turn it to the deep of the blue in their eye.

Transforming the force anew.

Splitting it into two.

Link found his vision blur again, the beast before him faded. The greenery around him faded into nothingness. His mind was going blank. He was about to fall unconscious, when he heard the voice of the beast again.

"Do not worry, we will meet sooner than you think"

And with that Link's mind went blank.

.:VxG:.

Pipit and Karane where seated at a bench near the waterfall, watching the loftwings fly about their daily basis. It did not take long though for Pipit to notice something odd. A red, powerful bird along with a deep, light blue one was making their way towards one of the light pillars.

Pipit instantly stood up, taking out a small pair of binoculars to get a better look on what is going on. The two birds where descending into the open space of the clouds.

"Now that is strange. Why would Zelda's and Link's birds descend like that?" Pipit murmured mostly to himself, but with Karane being so close to his side as she is, she was able to hear him.

"Wait, Zelda's bird? I have not seen that hump of blue feathers around for a long time."

Pipit put away his binoculars. "Then you have not been to the stables all that often. Skyla has been in her pen for Din knows how long. The caretakers were starting to worry for her. She has not once left to stretch her wings after Zelda disappeared. I wonder why she is out and about now though? C'mon, we are checking it out."

Karane had a look of dread across her face. "What?! Go down to the surface?! Nononononono! Absolutely not! I am not going to go through with this!"

Pipit just rolled his eyes. "Link does this all the time, and I am worried. If the birds are actually ascending to go beneath the clouds, something must be up, and I want to know what that is."

Pipit started to run for the ledge, leaping from it he whistled for his bird, getting comfortable on his gray steel feathered friend. "Okay girl, take me as close to the green pillar of light over there as you can."

The loftwing gave of a soft cooing, and steered herself to close in on the pillar. The moment they got to around the cloud barrier, the loftwing immediately stopped. Pipit gave her an affectionate pet to her side, and jumped off into the open space, free falling a few good meters. As he closed down to the ground, Pipit took forth his sail cloth, and gently landed with a soft thud.

Not even moments later he found himself on the ground with something heavy on his back, looking up he noticed that Karane had followed him, and had lost control of her sail cloth, and in doing so landing on top of Pipit.

Getting up and dusting himself off, he looked sternly at Karane. "I thought you said you didn't want to come with me?"

Karane just lightly shrugged. "I couldn't let you have all the fun, now could I?"

Pipit just rolled his eyes, and was about to walk further in, when he saw a very familiar red turf of hair. he was about to speak up, when said person noticed both him and Karane.

"Pipit is that you? Oh, thank Nayru you are here! I need some serious help. He just won't stop bleeding, Zelda is weak, and the old lady is gone and, and."

Pipit just placed a comforting hand on Groose's shoulder, "Do not worry Groose, though I am surprised to find you down here, you should probably start at the beginning. Who is bleeding is a good way to start."

Groose did not calm down. All he did was grab Pipit by the tunic dragging him further in the area. Pipit was about to protest, that was until he noticed Link's loftwing, Crimson, hovering over a very still green clad person. Pipit got out of Groose's hold, and ran over to Link.

As he got there he noticed a very tired Zelda, her eyes where poof and red. She has been crying. Currently she was seated besides Link holding Links sail cloth to his chest, where he had a big gash that was seeping blood.

Pipit immediately went over to Crimson's saddle, searching desperately for the medic kit that all knights of Skyloft gets after graduation. After finding said kit, Pipit went over to Link. Grabbing the knife in his boot (Every knight is required to have on in case of emergency), he started to tear up the tunic; ripping it open so he can more easily get to the wound.

Karane had just entered the clearing and went to help Pipit with the process, grabbing onto Links shoulders as Pipit had just torn the green fabric off. Helping holding Link up so that they could get to take off the torn chainmail.

The process felt like it took forever, but the minute Pipit got the chainmail off, Karane went for her own Knife to get to the cotton shirt that was underneath it off.

As both Karane and Pipit was helping Link. All Zelda and Groose could do was watch as the two knights took care of it, as neither of them could do anything but hope and pray to all the goddesses that Link is going to make it.

It took a while, but after a lot of careful cleaning and bandaging, Link became a bit more stable. Karane was watching over Link as Pipit walked over to Groose and Zelda.

"Can either of you two tell me what the hell is going on right now?"

Zelda was petting her bird, who had been trying to comfort her, while Groose just stared into the ground.

Pipit sighed, turning his attention towards Karane. "Karane we need to get him onto Crimson. Groose, you are to ride with him. Make sure Link is steady and not falling off of his bird. Zelda, you take your own. Karane and I are going to find a way to join you. If Link was able to come back and forth between Skyloft and the surface, I am sure we are going to be able to do it just as well, and I want a full explanation as to what happened here when we get back to you."

Pipit was about to walk away, when Groose grabbed onto his shoulder. "I know how you are going to be able to get up to Skyloft."

Pipit just stared at Groose, not really believing what he is hearing.

"Link always stood by one of those bird statues, and was whisked up by a gust of wind by the help of his sail cloth."

Karane and Pipit just stared at him. Pipit spoke up again, "Well, I guess if that was all, please do take care of Link until we can get him to the sick bay at the academy. We are going to join you later. Come on, Karane. Let us go and find that statue"

And with a powerful burst from the powerful red crimson bird, with both Link and Groose on his back with Zelda close behind, did Pipit and Karane leave. Hoping that Link is going to be safe.

.:VxG:.

VxG: And that is a wrap. I truly hope you enjoyed this prologue(that is fairly longer than my usual prologue works). This is a story I have had in the plans of doing for a long while. And while I still do not have a Beta for this story I still hope you have enjoyed it none the less. If you are perhaps wanting to become a beta for this project, then do please contact me in a PM and we can talk it over. This has been VxG hoping to write more for you all in the future See you all in chapter one. Have a good day.

Devlin Dracul: Holy hell, this was difficult. Strangely enjoyable, but difficult all the same. Phew, I think I now understand what Sun had to go through. Hey, Sun! If VxG posts this part of the A/Na for some reason, you can have your damned job back! Oh, and yeah, if anyone sees any mistakes I've made as a beta, VxG's offer still stands. Until she finds a beta that's better than me, I have no problem holding the position.


End file.
